A rotatable connector device includes a fixed-side member and a rotatable-side member which is relatively rotatably attached to the fixed-side member. A rotatable connector device for electrically connecting a vehicle body side of an automobile and elements on the side of a steering wheel includes a fixed-side member to be fixed to the vehicle body and a rotatable-side member to which the steering wheel is fixed such that the steering wheel is not relatively rotatable.
The fixed-side member and the rotatable-side member are connected to each other via a flat cable. At each of both ends of the flat cable, a terminal conductor connection section which holds terminal conductors formed of busbars is provided. The terminal conductor connection section is held by the fixed-side member or the rotatable-side member.
In this state, as shown in FIG. 6, a terminal conductor connection section 103 provided on a flat cable 102 which is held by a fixed-side member 101 is on the extension of the flat cable 102. Therefore, as shown in figures in Patent Document 1 identified below, a fixed-side cable end accommodation section 104, into and in which the fixed-side terminal conductor connection section 103 is introduced and held, extends up to a relatively high position in a rotatable connector device 105. Namely, as shown in FIG. 6, the fixed-side cable end accommodation section 104 is close to a rotatable-side member 106 which is relatively rotatable with respect to the fixed-side member 101. As a result, there is an undesirable possibility that during the rotation of the rotatable-side member, the rotatable-side member contacts the fixed-side cable end accommodation section 104 of the fixed-side member 101 and generates an unusual sound.